For generating temporally varying light emission patterns, there is the possibility of writing corresponding light distributions by means of a laser to a conversion colorant spaced apart therefrom (“Remote Phosphor”). The light distribution (“illumination pattern”) arising there can be imaged by traditional imaging systems into a far field and there can generate the desired light emission pattern. In this case, in general an illumination pattern set up in a matrix-like fashion is written to a screen and directed during an image set-up or within a predetermined image set-up time by a deflection unit for directing a primary light beam generated by the at least one light source successively onto each pixel. If a pixel is intended to be illuminated, the light source is switched on. If no pixel is intended to be illuminated, the light source is switched off. Alternatively, the light source may also be driven in continuous operation and be used for optional illumination and non-illumination of a diaphragm. For illumination purposes in the case of this method what is disadvantageous is that if only a portion of the possible pixels is illuminated, the total light power emitted thereby also decreases within the predetermined image set-up time.
DE 10 2007 025 330 A1 discloses a projection device including at least two light sources for emitting respective light beams and a projection unit for deflecting the light beams onto a projection surface, wherein at least two of the light sources are aligned such that they emit the light beams at a predefined angle with respect to one another. A further projection device includes at least two light sources for collinearly emitting respective light beams, a deflection system for non-collinearly deflecting the light beams, and a projection unit for deflecting the non-collinear light beams onto a projection surface, wherein the deflection system includes at least one common micro-optical element.
EP 1 351 522 A2 discloses a scanning optical display system which has a small number of parts and is easily miniaturized. The system includes a multiplicity of light sources which emit light having mutually different wavelength ranges, a light combining element for combining the multiplicity of light beams emitted by the light sources, and an optical scanning system which applies the combined light to a scan surface in a scanning fashion. The light combining element is an optical diffraction element.
US 2005/0110954 A1 discloses a light projector including a projection means for projecting an image onto a screen for image representation by the scanning of laser light. The laser light contains a multiplicity of laser beams. The projection unit irradiates a substantially identical position on the screen with the multiplicity of laser beams with a time difference. An image signal assigned at each of the laser beams has a time difference, such that a preceding laser beam is delayed in relation to a succeeding laser beam in order to correspond to the time shift in the irradiation.
US 2006/0044297 A1 discloses an image display device including a light source having a multiplicity of light emitters and an optical projection system, whereby light from the light source is radiated in a scanning fashion in a main scan direction and in a subsidiary scan direction in order to generate an image having a predefined number of pixels on a screen. The scan lines in the main scan direction are formed by the light emitted by each of the light emitters and are controlled in such a way that they are imaged on the screen in a manner superimposed on one another.
In order to generate light emission patterns having temporally varying light distributions (“Adaptive Frontlighting System”; AFS), especially without large moving parts, matrix LED headlights or an HID-AFS (HID=High Intensity Discharge Lamp) with rotating shutter rollers are known. A negative factor here is that in each pixel of the light emission pattern the amount of light kept available or even generated needlessly must suffice to ensure that the maximum possible, desired brightness can always be achieved. In total, therefore, too much potential light power is kept available, which is typically not utilized during operation in practice.